Poké Rangers: Beast Force
by Hotrod198
Summary: A hole is tearing apart between this reality and another known as the Void. Shadow Spirits are entering our world, causing chaos and destruction. A team of heroes has been formed to defend our world from the Voiden Army. They are, the Beast Force Poké Rangers!
1. Roar of the Wild

**Episode 1**

 **Roar of the Wild**

* * *

The lights of Sunyshore City illuminated the night sky. Eleven at night and there was little activity besides the street lights occurring in the city. Many people were tucked in bed, sleeping peacefully with the approach of winter coming, and there was only the odd car or so that moved along the streets. The east side of the city seemed to be the most quiet, with fewer lights than the rest of the city, and almost no noise from vehicles. However, that quiet seemed to end, when an explosion erupted out from a large building's top floor. Two figures seemed to be jumping out from the explosion, landing on the ground, fifteen stories down.

"That was fantastic brother!" one of the figures said. It looked like an electivire, with a left arm that looked like a scizor's and a head that looked like a manectric's. It retained the primary yellow colour all over its body. "All that destruction was beautiful!"

"Relax brother," the other said. This one looked like a magmortar, except with the head of an octillery and a giant metallic cannon on its right arm instead of an organic magmortar's one. "We can continue our destruction, yet we must not get too ahead of ourselves."

"You're damn right you better not get ahead of yourselves!"

The new voice caught the two monsters off guard, and four more figures emerged from another street. They looked human in shape, and seemed to be wearing morph suits and helmets, with them having a different colour of yellow, blue, black and white. The yellow one stepped forward.

"Shadow spirits, it's time for you to go hell. We're not letting you destroy anything else."

"Did you hear that Octormator?" the electivire creature said. "He said he's going to stop us!"

"Well then Viretric, I guess we better destroy them!"

With Octormator's words, the two parties charged at each other. The yellow suited person and the white suited person charged at Viretric, each wielding a small sword. The two suited fighters went to attack Viretric however the monster caught the blades in his scizor hands. He then released a high amount of voltage through the two blades, electrifying the two fighters. They fell down to the ground, clutching to their chests as they struggled to breathe.

Octormator on the other hand watched as the blue and black warriors charged at him while being on all fours. The monster found this weird but was caught off guard by a right hook from the black warrior. The blue coloured warrior then went to follow through but Octormator reacted quick enough to send a blast of energy from his cannons. The blue warrior went flying back, rolling across the ground. The black warrior went to strike Octormator however the monster slapped his hand away, and then blasted the black coloured warrior, sending him flying into his blue coloured friend.

"That was pathetic," Viretric said while laughing. "You actually thought you could stop us?" Viretric motioned to Octormator who understood what his brother was saying. The two then fired a powerful beam of fire and thunder, colliding with the coloured people and sending them flying. Each one of them seemed to flash as the coloured suits disappeared away. Four young adults lay there on the ground bruised and battered. When they looked up, the two monster brothers had gone.

"Damn it," one of them said as he stood up. He had blonde hair and was fairly tall, while also wearing a yellow hoodie and long jeans. "I can't believe they got away."

"It's okay Bradley," said another, a girl. She had long, flowing brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a plain white shirt with a black, leather jacket and skinny jeans. "We'll defeat them next time. Lewis, Seth, are you guys alright?"

"Yeah we're fine Kaylee," said one of the other two, who was wearing a grey, long sleeve shirt with a blue and white vest over top. His hair was spiked up and it was brown with blue streaks in it. "Seth and I just didn't manage to get the upper hand." The other one who stood next to Lewis nodded. He had black hair and brown eyes, and was also wearing a black shirt and denim shorts.

"Maybe it's time to look for that new member?" Kaylee said as she turned to Bradley.

"We don't need another member," he said stubbornly. "We just need to do better."

"Actually Bradley," Lewis said, stepping forward. "We probably could use a fifth member. I mean, the Shadow Spirits are just getting stronger, and we're usually lucky to handle one at any one time."

Kaylee and Seth nodded in response to Lewis' statement. Bradley sighed and stretched his arms.

"Fine, fine. Let's just head back to base, and we can discuss it more then."

* * *

 _The next day…_

"The mysterious explosion that rocked the east side last night has been put down to a gas leak. Officials have not released any more information to the press. This has been a Sunny Seven News Report."

Artemis Kane rubbed his head as he turned the television off. His brown hair moved around his hand as he did. Walking out of the kitchen-like room he was in, he moved into a more office-like room, where people seemed to be waiting. Each one had a pokémon with them; an old lady had her Skitty resting in her lap, while a father and his daughter had a Sentret resting on the floor at their feet.

"Doctor Kane," a young lady said, coming from a desk at the side of the room. "Your next appointment is in an hour, so take your lunch now if you like."

"What about those two?" Artemis asked, looking at the two pokémon that appeared to be in slight pain.

"It's okay, Nurse Joy is on her way down to check them out. Just enjoy your break!"

"Alright, thanks Cassidy. Tell Joy I said hi."

Artemis took off his lab coat and put his white jacket on over his red shirt, leaving the building and heading off down the streets of Sunyshore. The city was busy, and many people rushed around on the footpaths, hurrying to their location. Cars drove by, stuck in the traffic caused by some unknown reason. Artemis smiled as he turned the corner, on to a street that lead to a park. The park itself seemed almost out of place in the electricity filled city, yet, it had a comforting feel to all who saw it. Artemis entered the park and pulled a pokéball out from his pocket. Opening it up, a growlithe appeared in a flash of white light, jumping around as it saw its trainer.

"Hey Embark," Artemis said, kneeling down to his pokémon and patting it on the head. "It's break time so I hope you're ready for a bit more practice today."

"Grow, growlithe!" The puppy pokémon seemed happy and excited, jumping around for joy. Artemis smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ball. He was about to throw it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Bradley standing there, looking at him seriously.

"Uh, hello?" Artemis said looking at the man he did not know curiously. "Can I help you?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"What? What do you-?"

"What my friend means to say I you may be able to help us." Kaylee walked forward with Seth and Lewis alongside her. "He doesn't like new people unfortunately."

"Well how can I help?" Artemis asks, reaching down to pat Embark at the same time.

"Well you can help out by coming with us," Seth said. "But unfortunately it will come with a catch."

"Well I'll come and help, sure, but what's the catch?"

"Well, we have to take you unconsciously."

"Wait, what-" No more words came from Artemis' mouth. Bradley's right hook knocked the doctor out cold with one hit. His growlithe looked at the group and growled, but Kaylee grabbed the pokémon's pokéball and returned it. Seth and Lewis picked up Artemis' limp body, and carried it away with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sewers of Sunyshore city…

"So brother, where shall we strike next?" Viretric asked, almost impatiently.

Octormator looked at his brother as he sat on the ground. Water ran nearby, echoing through the system. Octormator sighed as Viretric shot a bolt of lightning down a side tunnel, for no reason at all.

"Conserve your energy brother," Octormator said. "We will strike soon, do not worry."

"I'm just itching for a fight," Viretric said, electricity crackling between his scizor-like claw. "I want to kill those rangers for ruining my fun last night."

"Then how about working for us, and being guaranteed to kill them?" a new voice asked.

Octormator and Viretric looked around on high alert. Two figures walked through the sewer, laughing as they did so. One of them was a masculine warrior, slim in build, but wearing white and red armour, showing off his motif of a zangoose. He was tossing a dagger and catching it as he walked. The other looked human, wearing an armoured dress and helmet over her body. The dress and armour was a black and purple colour, while her helmet looked like a seviper's head with an open mouth revealing her face. She held a long staff in her hand, with the tip looking like the blade on a seviper's tail. The two stood several metres away from the brothers, looking at them with smiles on their face.

"Who are you guys?" Octormator asked, looking at them curiously.

"We?" said the seviper-like lady. "We are Chaos Spirits! I am Viperia, and this is Zangax. We are your superiors."

"Wait, Chaos Spirits?" said Viretric. "I thought there weren't any left since the last Rift War?"

"Well we've had a thousand years to restore our energy," said Zangax. "And we also have more information for you two, if you wish to join our cause."

"What information is that?" Octormator asked curiously.

"Well," Viperia said while smiling, giving a slight chuckle as well. "A new Highness Spirit is on his way!"

* * *

Artemis woke up to the sound of a roar in the distance. He looked around, panicked, unsure of where he was. All he could see around him were trees, in a jungle-like theme. Artemis walked through some of the shrubbery, looking for some sort of sign of human life. A clearing was nearby, so the young doctor made his way to it.

The clearing itself seemed to have nothing of importance at first view, besides a large lake in the centre. What looked like a flock of pidgey flew overhead in the sky, Artemis smiling as he saw the happy pokémon fly. Artemis headed for the lake, realising that he was in fact very thirsty. Reaching the lake, he knelt down and cupped his hands together to drink some of the water. He only took two sips when the water started to ripple. Looking up, expecting to see a magikarp or feebas, Artemis came face to face with a giant, metal sharpedo.

"What the hell?!" Artemis exclaimed, backing away rapidly from the water's edge. "It's huge!" A roar caught Artemis' attention, and he turned to see a tauros and a persian rapidly approaching him. The two giant machines looked down at him, eyeing him suspiciously. A large squawk echoed around Artemis and the other animals, and he looked to the sky, seeing a giant pidgeotto fly towards him. It landed nearby and looked at Artemis. Artemis looked back and realised all four pokémon were staring intently at him.

"Uh… hi?" Artemis said with a tone of fear in his voice. The four pokémon looked at Artemis, when one loud roar echoed throughout the place. All the other pokémon turned towards a large cliff that resided some distance away. On top of it was an arcanine, roaring proudly. Artemis slightly moved towards the pokémon, as if it was calling for him. Almost instinctively, Artemis headed for the cliff, as if the giant arcanine was calling out to him.

Climbing the cliff wasn't as easy as Artemis initially thought. His white jacket was now more black and brown from all the dirt on it. The rock face of the cliff was jagged, but there were places for him to grip on and pull himself up. As Artemis kept climbing, he reached for another ledge, when as he grabbed it, it crumbled away from him, sliding down the face of the cliff. He grabbed on to another ledge at the last second, his heart racing from the near-death experience. He turned from the cliff to have a look at where he was, when he noticed that he was on an island, surrounded by clouds.

"What the…?" he exclaimed. "That's impossible! It's a floating island!" Artemis was amazed at the sight, and almost forgot that he was hanging off of a cliff. Returning to his senses, he continued to pull himself up until he reached the top.

At the top of the cliff, the giant arcanine stood there proudly, looking down upon Artemis. Artemis on the other hand was looking at his left hand that had started to bleed from gripping on to the ledge after falling. He wiped as much of the blood off as he could on to his pants. After getting rid of most of the blood, he turned his attention to the giant arcanine.

"Hi there," Artemis said, putting on a smile. "Nice to meet you I guess?"

The arcanine roared loudly and powerfully, sending Artemis flying back off of the cliff. As Artemis fell, the giant arcanine reacted quickly, leaping off of the cliff to catch him. With the collar of Artemis' jacket held by the very front of the arcanine's mouth, the giant pokémon placed him on the ground gently. It let out a soft growl. Artemis took a deep breath and sighed, grateful that the pokémon had saved him. He turned to the arcanine and closed his eyes, listening.

"What's that you're saying?" Artemis asked, his eyes snapping open after listening to the pokémon's growls. "You're saying that you have been searching for me for a while?"

The arcanine nodded, and let out another soft growl. Suddenly, Artemis' right hand felt like it was on fire. A bright red light seemed to burn out from beneath the skin of his palm, and the light then began to manifest into a small sphere. Grabbing it, it revealed a spherical crystal, with what looked like an arcanine engraved on the inside. The crystal seemed to radiate heat, but a warming heat, not a dangerous one.

"Arcanine, what is this?" Artemis asked. The giant pokémon merely roared, and Artemis felt his whole body start to tingle. A bright, white light surrounded him, and in a split second, he disappeared.

* * *

When Artemis came round, he was in a new location. He was in what looked like a cave, but was brightly lit up by some hidden lights. Artemis stood up and looked around, and saw the four people from earlier standing there, looking at him.

"You lot!" Artemis exclaimed. "What's the big idea?!"

"Look," Kaylee said, stepping forward. "Just calm down a moment, okay."

"Seriously, who are you guys?"

"I'm Kaylee," said Kaylee, adjusting the black jacket she was wearing. "Good to meet you officially."

"The name's Lewis," said the one wearing the long sleeve, grey shirt and a blue and white vest.

"I'm Seth," said Seth, giving a slight nod as he spoke.

"Bradley," said the yellow hoodie wearer. He did nothing else, except fold his arms.

"Well, glad to meet you all," Artemis said. "But seriously, what am I doing here?"

"You are here, because you have been chosen by Arcanine to become the leader of the Poké Rangers."

Artemis turned around as the source of the new voice, a woman, walked in. She wore a long, flowing, white dress and had a golden necklace, with some strange shaped pendant on it. She also had a golden tiara, resting in her long, brown hair. Walking alongside her was a green and white pokémon with a pink flower in its hair.

"I am Princess Alyrra, Guardian of the Sky Kingdom, Pokétopia. This is the legendary pokémon, Shaymin, the Pokémon Guardian of the Sky Kingdom. Together, we protect the Sky Kingdom and the Earth from the Voiden Army."

"Sky Kingdom?" Artemis stated. "That would be where I was before right? With the giant pokémon?"

"Those giant Pokémon are the Guardian Spirits of the Earth," Shaymin said, surprising Artemis. "They watch over Earth, and protect it at its times of need."

"You can talk?" Artemis exclaimed, surprised by the pokémon's sudden words. "This is just getting weirder and weirder… How do I even fit into this?"

"You fit into this as you were chosen by Arcanine to lead this team," the princess said. "The Voiden Army is growing stronger, and more and more Shadow Spirits are coming through to our world. If we are to protect this Earth, we need a strong and capable team. A fifth member is required and that is your role."

Alyrra walked forward, holding a golden device in her hand. She took Artemis' hand and placed the device in it, which Artemis noticed it looked quite similar to a mobile phone.

"This is the Beast Phone," she said. "This will allow you to transform into your Ranger form, and allow you to battle the Shadow Spirits."

Artemis held the device tightly, curious about it. Then, remembering what he received on the island, pulled out the red crystal. "What's this then?"

"That is the Spirit Jewel," Alyrra said. "This allows you to connect with Arcanine on a spiritual level. The bond between you two is fuelled through this jewel."

Artemis nodded in understanding. He was still unsure of what all of this meant, but he knew it couldn't be that bad. He noticed behind everyone that there was a small fountain of water that had started to bubble rapidly.

"Is the fountain meant to be like that?" Artemis asked. Everyone turned around and looked, realising what was going on.

"Damn it," Bradley said, looking into the pool of water. "The Shadow Spirits are back. Come on then, let's see what you can do."

The four ran out, and Artemis watched, not really sure what to do. The princess nodded to him, and Artemis realised what she meant. He followed the group out, heading into battle.

"Do you think he has what it takes?" Shaymin asked, looking up at the princess.

"There is only one way to find out…"

* * *

Octormator and Viretric walked through the outer streets of Sunyshore city, sending blasts of fire and lightning towards the crowds of people. People screamed while the two brothers laughed, in love with the amount of chaos they are dealing.

"This is fantastic brother," Viretric said, sending more lightning bolts out from his claw. "This destruction is most satisfying."

"Yes, indeed it is brother," said Octormator, grinning with his Octillery mouth. "The more destruction, the happier those Chaos Spirits will be!"

"Damn right," Viretric said. "Fun and rewarding, what more could we,"

"Hey!" interrupted a voice. "That's enough." The two Shadow Spirits turned, to see the team of five walk up to the monsters. Bradley had taken the lead, with Artemis close behind. Seth, Lewis and Kaylee were following behind.

"You lot again?" Viretric asked. "And one more pile of meat? Thanks for some more fun!"

"This won't be fun for you!" Lewis piped up.

"Alright then," Bradley said, bringing up his Beast Phone. "Artemis, follow our lead. Ready guys?"

"Yeah," said the other three. They also brought out their Beast Phones.

"Beast Access!" shouted the four of them, bringing the phones up to their ears, and pushing the 'Enter' button. "Unleash!"

The four phones seemed to spin, and transform into a humanoid shape, their pokémon spirits appearing around them. The phones then exploded, revealing the four of them, each one striking a pose.

Bradley had his arms in the air, looking like wings. His suit was all yellow, with golden boots and gloves. He had a gold band going around the suit, with three black lines in the band. On the left side of his chest, there was a gold circle, with a black outline of a pidgeotto's head inside it. A helmet then formed around his head, mainly yellow in colour that also looked similar to a pidgeotto's head. His visor was where the open mouth of the pidgeotto would be. A small grey mouth piece was underneath the visor. On his left hip was a small sword that was sheathed away. There was also a belt buckle that looked like it had a pidgeotto's face engraved on it.

Lewis had his arms thrust out in front of him, his hands making a mouth-like formation. His suit was all blue, with golden boots and gloves. He had a gold band going around the suit, with two black lines in the band. On the left side of his chest, there was a gold circle, with a black outline of a sharpedo's head inside it. A helmet then formed around his head, mainly blue in colour that also looked similar to a sharpedo's head. His visor was where the open mouth of the sharpedo would be. A small grey mouth piece was underneath the visor. On his left hip was a small sword that was sheathed away. There was also a belt buckle that looked like it had a sharpedo's face engraved on it.

Seth had his arms as if he was flexing his arms. His suit was all black, with golden boots and gloves. He had a gold band going around the suit, with a black line in the band. On the left side of his chest, there was a gold circle, with a black outline of a tauros' head inside it. A helmet then formed around his head, mainly black in colour that also looked similar to a tauros' head. It also had two small horns coming out from the side of them. His visor was where the open mouth of the tauros would be. A small grey mouth piece was underneath the visor. On his left hip was a small sword that was sheathed away. There was also a belt buckle that looked like it had a tauros' face engraved on it.

Kaylee had her arms and body in a pouncing pose. Her suit was all white, with golden boots and gloves. She had a plain gold band going around the suit. On the left side of her chest, there was a gold circle, with a black outline of a persian's head inside it. A helmet then formed around her head, mainly white in colour that also looked similar to a persian's head. Her visor was where the open mouth of the persian would be. A small grey mouth piece was underneath the visor. On her hip was a small sword that was sheathed away. There was also a belt buckle that looked like it had a persian's face engraved on it.

Artemis looked at the four morphed members, and understanding what to do, brought out his Beast Phone.

"Alright then," he said, flipping the phone open. "Beast Access!" Artemis pressed the 'Enter' button as he brought it up to his ear. "Unleash!"

Artemis' phone spun around and transformed into a humanoid shape, with the arcanine spirit behind it. The phone exploded and revealed Artemis in a fighting pose. His suit was all red, with golden boots and gloves. He had a gold band going around the suit, with four black lines in the band. On the left side of his chest was a golden circle, with a black outline of an arcanine's head inside it. A helmet then formed around his head, mainly red in colour that also looked similar to an arcanine's head. His visor was where the open mouth of an arcanine would be. A small grey mouth piece was underneath the visor. On his hip was a small sword that was sheathed away. There was also a belt buckle that looked like it had an arcanine's face engraved in it.

"Alright Artemis," Bradley said, looking back at their new leader. "Just follow our lead until you get the idea."

With that, Bradley charged toward Octormator, with Lewis close behind. Kaylee and Seth charged at Viretric, while Artemis tried to decide which one to follow.

As Bradley approached Octormator, he drew the sword that was at his hip and slashed at the monster's chest. However, unaffected by the attack, Octormator merely swung his left arm around, sending Bradley tumbling backwards. Seth tried to counter the monster's attack with a surprise attack, but Octormator reacted in time to send a blast of energy out from his left hand. Bradley got up, sheathing his sword.

"Alright, no more fun and games," he said. He held out his right hand as a long yellow blade emerged in a white light. "Pidgeotto Blade!"

"Tauros Axe!" Seth shouted, having noted Bradley's action. A black axe appeared in his hand that also had a gap in the centre. With the two wielding new weapons, they both charged at Octormator and struck at once, knocking the creature back several steps. Octormator regained his sense, and prepared to counter-attack.

Kaylee and Lewis however had already brought out their advanced weapons. Kaylee had a white baton-like weapon while Lewis had two curved-like blades. The two charged at Viretric and started dealing some damage to him. Artemis had also appeared behind Lewis and Kaylee after they rebounded from the attack. The golden circle on his chest glowed faintly for a moment and Artemis nodded.

"Alright, I hear you Arcanine," he said. He then thrust his right arm forward. "Arcanine Fang!" A red gauntlet weapon appeared around his hand. It looked very similar to an arcanine's head. With the weapon equipped, Artemis ran at Viretric, punching the creature in its manectric head. The monster fell backwards.

"Damn you!" he shouted, proceeding to get up and release several powerful bolts of lightning from his claw. The three dived out of the way, and got ready to strike again.

Bradley and Seth however were even against Octormator, each side taking equal damage between attacks. Bradley looked to Seth, and nodded, which Seth seemed to understand. Bradley ran to Seth who grabbed the yellow ranger by the legs. Spinning him around rapidly, he launched Bradley at Octormator, the velocity that was built up causing Bradley's blade to pierce the monster in a very painful location.

"Curse you…" the creature muttered under its breath. "You'll pay for that…" Octormator moved over to Viretric, who was getting back up and moving towards his brother. The team then regrouped as well, looking at the monster brothers, ready to attack again with their weapons.

"These five are getting annoying!" Viretric shouted. Electricity crackled in his claw as his anger started to get the better of him.

"Remain calm brother, we can still defeat-"

"Damn remaining calm," Viretric said, pushing his brother back. Electricity begun to surround his entire body, as Viretric began to charge up even more. "I will kill them all with one final blow!"

"If we even touch him, we're probably going to get fried," Lewis said, watching as Viretric was almost fully charged.

"So what do we do then?" Kaylee asked.

"Guys," Artemis said, causing the four to look at him. "Arcanine is speaking to me. He says we need to unite if we are to defeat the evil."

"What the hell does that mean?" Bradley scoffed.

"It means we need to work as one. And to do that, we need to combine our weapons."

"Well you're the leader," Seth said. "You take the lead."

"Alright then," Artemis said while nodding. Artemis took the Arcanine Fang and gripped the bottom of the Persian Baton with it. The Pidgeotto Blade's hilt fitted inside the gap in the middle of the Tauros Axe. The Sharpedo Cutters then formed as a connector between the baton and the axe. The sword was formed, and Artemis took it, the other four standing behind him with their hands placed on each other's shoulders.

"Five-Beast Blade!" Artemis shouted. As he did, Viretric had finished charging up energy, and was now running at the group. Octormator tried to call out to his brother but to no avail. As Viretric closed in, Artemis turned the sword ninety degrees. "United Beast Slash!"

As Artemis called the last few words, he brought the now glowing sword down, where a powerful blade of energy that was almost five times as long as the actual weapon came down and slashed Viretric into two. Viretric stood there for a moment, then fell, exploding as he fell to the ground. The Five-Beast Blade separated and the team cheered, having defeated a Shadow Spirit. Bradley looked up to try and find Octormator, but he had disappeared.

* * *

Octormator stumbled out of the city and through the forest of route 222. He fell to one knee behind a tree, trying to regain his breath, but he was still in pain from the blow he took from Bradley. As he tried to stand up again, two figures approached him from behind.

"So sorry about your brother," Viperia said as she appeared, trying to appear as concerned as possible. "It is a shame."

"It' also a shame you couldn't get revenge," Zangax said as he appeared, tossing a blade up and down in his hand.

"Can you help me at all?" Octormator asked with painful gasps of air. "I must avenge my brother, even if it costs me my life."

"Well," Viperia said, smiling evilly. "There is something you can do…"

* * *

The rangers raced out onto route 222, trying to look for Octormator.

"He couldn't have gone too far," Kaylee said as she looked around. "Maybe he's hiding?"

"Shadow Spirits don't hide," Bradley said. "At least, not many."

As Bradley spoke, a huge gust of wind blew the rangers off of their feet. As they stood back up again they turned around to see Octormator standing there. However, this time, he was giant, taller than most of Sunyshore's buildings.

"What the hell?" Lewis exclaimed, looking at the giant monster. "How the hell did he get that big?"

"I have no idea," Bradley said, flabbergasted. "In my whole two years of fighting Shadow Spirits, I haven't seen anything like this."

"So what do we do in this situation?" Artemis asked. "I mean, we can't really use that sword again can we?"

"Well… we could always try if nothing else," Seth said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't be silly," Kaylee said. "There must be another way."

"I think there is," Bradley piped up. The team turned to him. "Pidgeotto is trying to speak with me, but it's hard to understand at this time."

"Hey, Arcanine is speaking to me too," Artemis said. "It's saying to call upon us? But… Oh! Everyone, grab your Beast Sabres and place your Spirit Jewel into the slot."

The team unsheathed their Beast Sabres, and each one placed their coloured jewel into their weapons. As they did, the jewels begun to shine with a faint glow, as if they were reacting to the blades. Artemis looked at the rest of the group and nodded. The team then followed Artemis' lead as they thrust the sabres into the centre of the circle formation they had formed.

"Beast Summoning! Pokémon Zords descend!" As Artemis shouted the word, an almighty roar could be heard. A bright white light appeared in the sky, and the five pokémon zords came charging down on a road of light. The five pokémon landed on the ground and faced Octormator, each one roaring.

"Alright!" Lewis said happily, looking at the zords that stood there. "Show them what you got guys!"

Sharpedo growled in response and charged at Octormator first. He chewed down on the monster's right arm, holding it in place. Persian charged too and pounced at Octormator's right arm, holding it back from being able to fire. As they two zords held the monster in place, the Tauros charged, ramming as hard as it could into the monster.

"Damn you all!" Octormator shouted as he got back up. He blasted a powerful blast of fire towards the Persian but Arcanine leapt in the way, unaffected by the attack. The fire-type roared at Octormator, and regrouped with its brethren.

"Alright guys," Artemis shouted. "Finish this off now! As protectors of Earth, we unite our hearts to rid this planet of the evil upon it. We are the heroes of Earth. We are the Beast Force Poké Rangers and hear us roar!"

The five zords roared in response to Artemis' speech. The rangers nodded at each other then jumped up to their zords, the jump energised by the connection of their spirits, and landed on the heads of their respective pokémon.

"Now as one, we destroy you!" Artemis shouted. "Beast Purge Blast!"

Five beams of energy erupted from each pokémon's mouth, the colour of the beam the same colour as the respective ranger. The five beams hit Octormator who yelled out in pain. After the beams stopped, Octormator collapsed, exploding as soon as he hit the ground. The Rangers cheered once more, while the zords roared in happiness. The rangers sheathed their sabres and demorphed, landing back on the ground as the zords moved back up through the portal and back to the Sky Kingdom. As the rangers looked at each other smiling, a voice spoke through telepathically to all of them.

"Great work guys!" said Princess Alyrra. "I knew you could all do it. And we couldn't have done it without you Artemis."

Seth placed his hand on Artemis' shoulder and nodded, while the other three looked and nodded while smiling. Artemis smiled back.

"Well then," he said, rubbing his hands together. "Guess I better pack my stuff!"

"What do you mean?" Bradley asked suspiciously.

"Well if I'm going to be a part of the team, then I need to be ready at all times," Artemis said. "So, I'm moving in to the cave!"

"Wait, who said you could do that?" Lewis asked. "I've been trying to move in permanently since I started three months ago!"

The group continued to argue as they made their way back to Sunyshore city, the sun setting on the eastern horizon. As the team walked, Viperia and Zangax watched, hatred burning in their eyes. However, deciding nothing more can be done, walked back into the forest, and disappeared from view.

* * *

 **A/N:** And thus begins the newest story in the Poké Rangers universe! I have been working on this for awhile, constantly planning out the story, for at least two to three months now, and have only just started fully writing it out. The next chapter after this could be a week or two as I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can before updating. I'm only publishing now as its to dip my feet in the water, so to speak. Anyways, until next time guys, peace out.

 **Next Time, on Poké Rangers** **: Beast Force**

 **Artemis: They can't all be evil right?**

 **Bradley: Do what you want, you're the leader...**

 **Kaylee: The Zords can't beat him!**

 **Artemis: No more disliking each other. We work as a team!**

 **Rangers: Rise, Beast King Megazord!  
**

 **Episode 2: All Hail the King!**


	2. All Hail the King

"Look out, coming through!" Artemis shouted the words as he barged into the main room of the cave, carrying several huge bags, and dragging another with his left foot. ""So where's my room?"

"So you figured out how to get here by yourself?" Alyrra said, looking at the red ranger who nodded.

"Yeah, the home button on the Beast Phone kind of gave it away," Artemis said, giving a chuckle.

"And another thing," the princess said. "I never actually said you could stay. I don't really want it getting too cramped here…"

"Oh come on princess!" Artemis said. "I just carried all these bags here and they're really super heavy. Have a heart?"

The princess sighed and rubbed her temple. "Fine. Down the hall, third door on the right, you can stay in there." Artemis beamed as he continued to drag his bags to his room. Bradley then walked up to the princess, with Seth and Lewis in tow.

"You know, you could just kick him out," Bradley said. "I mean, you're the one who chooses who can and can't be in here."

"Yes well," Alyrra said, picking up Shaymin who had also walked up alongside her. "I guess it wouldn't be as interesting if I said no."

Bradley sighed and slumped down on the chair, shaking his head.

* * *

Beast Force!

(An Arcanine, Sharpedo, Pidgeotto, Persian and Tauros all seem to roar)

Beast Force Unleash!

(The Five Rangers stand side by side)

Beast Force Poké Rangers!

(The Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger attack Octormator)

We'll protect what's right forever.

(The Rangers run into a squadron of Grimoids)

Beast Force Poké Rangers!

(Blue, Black and White charge at Viretric)

We'll protect this world together.

(The five rangers, ride on some themed motorcycles)

Beast Force... Beast Force, Beast Force!

(The Rangers point the Beast Sabres into the centre of a circle they formed)

Poké Rangers flying higher, Go!

(Artemis looks at the screen, smiling, then morphs to his Ranger form. Artemis Kane, Red Arcanine Ranger, created by Hotrod198)

Beast Force running faster, Beast Force!

(Bradley has his arms folded with a serious look on his face, then morphs into his Ranger form. Bradley Fobb, Yellow Pidgeotto Ranger, created by Hotrod198)

Poké Rangers stick together, Go!

(Lewis smiles at the screen while holding a magikarp in his hand, then morphs into his Ranger form. Lewis Rose, Blue Sharpedo Ranger, created by Hotrod198)

We will save the world!

(Seth and Kaylee both look at the screen, Seth holding a book while Kaylee holds a pair of scissors. Then two then morph into their Ranger Form. Seth Ulrich, Black Tauros Ranger, and Kaylee Holloway, White Persian Ranger, created by Hotrod198)

Beast Force Unleash!

(The five rangers charge at the screen.)

Beast Force Poké Rangers!

(The Beast King Megazord forms itself)

We'll protect what's right forever.

(The Rangers use the Five-Beast Blade)

Beast Force Poké Rangers!

(Princess Alyrra smiles at the screen, with Shaymin in its sky forme floating alongside her)

We'll protect this world together.

(Terrus, Viperia and Zangax look at the screen)

Beast Force Poké Rangers!

(A giant Mightyena looms on a mountain, howling)

We'll protect this world together!

(The Arcanine Zord and Darmanitan Zord nod at each other)

Beast... Force... Beast Force!

(The five rangers pose in front of the five Poké Zords. Poké Rangers: Beast Force explodes onto the screen. Written by Hotrod198. Inspired by Blaze Productions)

* * *

 **Episode 2**

 **All Hail the King**

In the back alley of an abandoned building, something began to stir. Dark energy seemed to swell within the alley, and a long metallic tendril seemed to emerge from it. Nearby, a security guard was sitting in the squad car, reading the Sunny Times, wasting the time away from his boring assignment. He glanced at his watch and sighed.

"Two hours to go…" he muttered, and flicked to the next page of his newspaper. Suddenly, a scraping noise distracted the guard. He looked around and couldn't see anything at first, and then he noticed a metallic tendril slithering up the side of the car. He followed the tendril to its source, and at seeing the sight, begun to scream. However, no one would hear anything, as more tendrils appeared and crushed the car completely, killing the guard at the same time. A sinister laugh was all that could be heard, as the mysterious creature disappeared.

"So you're saying you haven't seen anything like it?" Lewis asked Bradley as the two were sitting at the table.

"Nope," Bradley muttered. "I have seen some strange Shadow Spirits in my two years, but that was nothing. Something must have changed something that we've missed."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it," Artemis said as he came over, Embark by his side. "Whatever they're doing, it's probably nothing we can't handle."

"You should be a little more serious about this," Bradley stated, looking at Artemis. "We can't just run into battle, thinking everything will be alright."

"True, but we're a team now anyway. As a team, we can beat these guys easily."

"Well if you say so, leader…" Bradley seemed annoyed by Artemis, but the pokémon doctor seemed to ignore it.

"You know maybe we don't even have to fight?"

At Artemis' words, Bradley almost fell off of his chair from laughing. Artemis looked at the yellow ranger, curious to what he found so funny.

"If you honestly think we don't have to fight them, then you might as well grab all your stuff and go home."

"Well can't we just talk to them?" Artemis asked, trying to ignore the chuckles coming from Bradley. "They have to have a brain at least, or even a heart. Surely we can communicate with them, convince them to just go?"

"If you want to try a stupid idea like that, then fine," Bradley said. "But don't expect me to follow any leader that wants to communicate with an evil being like that." Bradley got up and walked away. Artemis shrugged his shoulders.

"If he doesn't want to do what his leader says, then he shouldn't be on the team."

"Artemis, Bradley has been doing this for two years," Kaylee said, speaking up. "He's been doing this for the longest, even doing it for a whole year by himself. You may be the leader, but it doesn't mean you can just ignore other people's ideas."

"Either way," Artemis said. "We can at least try it right? As I said, surely something will have to work."

"We'll back you up," Seth said from the wall he was leaning on. "But the moment it turns south, I'm not holding back."

"Honestly, I'm with Bradley on this one," Lewis said. "I mean the last two we fought were pretty intent on just destroying everything for the sake of it."

"Doesn't mean they're all the same," Artemis argued. "They can't all be evil?" The others shrugged while Artemis sighed as he sat down on the ground, thinking about what he was to do.

* * *

"I knew it would still be here," Viperia said as she moved along the bottom of a cliff that overlooked the ocean north of Sunyshore. "It took a bit of finding, but the Rift should still be here!"

"You know," Zangax said, following the seviper armoured woman into the human-sized crack in the cliff face. "I still struggle to figure out how it managed to survive the war. Weren't the Sacred Warriors searching for this the entire time?"

"I don't know," Viperia stated, bringing up her staff. A small ball of energy formed on the tip and she used it to lighten her way. "Whatever they did, let's just be grateful they didn't get rid of this."

The two Chaos Spirits soon entered a large room within the cave. Several stone statues surrounded the room, each one resembling a different monstrous creature. In the centre of the back wall, there was what looked like a stone fireplace, yet instead of a fire, a faint purple glow seemed to shine from it. Viperia walked up to it and smiled.

"Do you see this Zangax?" she exclaimed excitedly. "The Rift is open! You know what that means right?"

"Not really…" the warrior said. "I don't do the planning, I just fight, remember?"

"Well, the Rift opening is a good thing! It means that I was right! A new Highness Spirit is about to emerge!"

"So what, we just wait here in this cave for him? Doesn't sound all that fun…"

"Well... Perhaps we can find another Shadow Spirit to rid us of those Poké Rangers, and that way we can please the Highness Spirit when he's here!"

"How do we even know if there is one?"

Viperia looked around, and headed for a stone statue that resided in the far corner. She fired a bolt of energy at it, and the stone seemed to crumble away from it, revealing a bronzor that was rectangular. She waved her hand over it and a creature replaced the design that was initially there.

"See?" Viperia said pointing. "A Shadow Spirit, just waiting for us to recruit it." Viperia began to laugh evilly as she looked at the creature.

* * *

Princess Alyrra hummed to herself as she brushed Shaymin's hair. The small legendary seemed to be napping peacefully in the princess' lap. Soon, Artemis walked in, and headed towards the princess.

"Hey princess," Artemis said, sitting alongside her. "Do you think I'm making the right decision?"

"Honestly Artemis, I can't answer that for you. That's something you're going to have to figure out for yourself."

"Yeah but… How do I do that?"

"You have to do what your heart says," Alyrra said, giving the leader a comforting smile. "Once you do that, you can act accordingly."

Artemis smiled at the princess' kind words. "Thanks, that's helped a lot."

Almost as soon as he finished speaking, the fountain behind them erupted into its bubbling state. Artemis and the princess ran over, peering into the fountain.

"Another Shadow Spirit," Alyrra said. Artemis nodded and started to run off. "Be careful Artemis!" The red ranger looked back and nodded, then continued on the way.

* * *

Artemis met up with the rest of the team in the centre of Sunyshore city. Seth, Lewis and Kaylee seemed to be waiting for the red ranger to speak, while Bradley had his hands in his pockets and was staring off someplace else. Artemis ignored it.

"Alright, so do you guys have any idea where we should start looking for it?" Artemis asked.

"Shouldn't you know leader?" Bradley said, shaking his head at the same time.

"Maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't, but I can at least ask the rest of the team for advice."

"Yeah, because you can take advice…"

"Well at least I'm not a stuck up, self-righteous di-"

"Stop it!"

The sudden voice caught Artemis and Bradley off guard from their argument. They turned to see Kaylee standing there, looking at the two of them with a sad look on her face.

"Can't you two just get over yourselves for five minutes, so we can figure out the bigger picture?"

Artemis and Bradley looked at each other briefly, then back to Kaylee.

"Fine," Bradley said. "But I'm not going with him. Seth, Lewis, back me up. Kaylee, you can back him up."

Bradley started walking and Lewis followed. Seth looked at Artemis and gave him a slight nod of reassurance. He followed after the other two as well. Artemis turned to Kaylee and sighed.

"Alright, well let's go look for this Shadow Spirit," Artemis said. "Do you have any idea where we should start?"

"Well it looks like Bradley and the others headed towards the south side of the city. So we should probably head north, maybe check out the beachside garden."

"Alright then," Artemis said. The two headed off, making their way through the streets. While the city was crowded, no one else seemed to know about the danger that was lurking within the city. As the two got closer to the coast, they noticed a car upside down, with fire burning from within it. Several street lights were also knocked over, and a few civilians were looking around at the situation, wondering what had happened.

"I think we're getting closer," Kaylee said. "I'll call the others." Artemis nodded and the two started to run, heading for the Shadow Spirit.

* * *

Artemis and Kaylee soon arrived at the beachside garden. Fire was burning through the garden and overgrown vines seemed to be surrounding overturned trees. In the centre of all the destruction was a creature. It turned around to see the two rangers, where they could get a good look of the creature.

The creature itself seemed almost horrifying. It looked similar to a carnivine, except, instead of a carnivine head, a ferrothorn seemed to replace it entirely, and all the vines, carnivine and ferrothorn ones, seemed to be metallic and covered in spikes. The creature also seemed to have legs, despite a carnivine not having any. The creature seemed to be eyeing the both of them as they approached.

"Hey Shadow Spirit!" Artemis shouted as he walked forward. "What do you think you're doing?"

The creature watched as Artemis walked towards him. Artemis showed no hostility towards the creature, yet one of the monster's vines seemed to be ready to strike.

"Look," Artemis said as he stood two metres away from the monster. "You don't have to destroy anything anymore. We can all live peacefully in this world. Just tell us what you want, and we can all get along."

"Destruction," groaned the creature.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"What I want…" the creature said. "Is destruction!" As the creature finished speaking, the vines lashed out towards Artemis. Artemis couldn't react in time and waited for himself to get hit…

When suddenly, a morphed Bradley jumped in front of Artemis, taking the hit from the creature. Sparks rained down from Bradley's body and he fell to one knee, injured from the attack.

"Bradley, you alright?" Artemis asked, pulling the yellow ranger back.

"Yeah I'm fine…" he said. "Look, you've tried your way. Are you happy now? I understand you're new to this. But I also need you to understand that Shadow Spirits are pure evil, and they need to be defeated at all costs."

"Alright…" Artemis said. "I get it now. Sorry for that." Artemis placed his hand on Bradley's shoulder and gave him a comforting nod. Artemis turned to see Seth and Lewis standing there, already morphed. Kaylee moved over to the group, and nodded to Artemis. "Alright then. Kaylee, let's do this."

The two grabbed their Beast Phones and flipped them open. "Beast Access!" the two of them shouted, as they brought the phone up to their ears, pushing the 'Enter' button at the same time. "Unleash!"

Kaylee had her arms and body in a pouncing pose. Her suit was all white, with golden boots and gloves. She had a plain gold band going around the suit. On the left side of her chest, there was a gold circle, with a black outline of a persian's head inside it. A helmet then formed around her head, mainly white in colour that also looked similar to a persian's head. Her visor was where the open mouth of the persian would be. A small grey mouth piece was underneath the visor. On her hip was a small sword that was sheathed away. There was also a belt buckle that looked like it had a persian's face engraved on it.

"White Persian Ranger!" she shouted.

Artemis' phone spun around and transformed into a humanoid shape, with the arcanine spirit behind it. The phone exploded and revealed Artemis in a fighting pose. His suit was all red, with golden boots and gloves. He had a gold band going around the suit, with four black lines in the band. On the left side of his chest was a golden circle, with a black outline of an arcanine's head inside it. A helmet then formed around his head, mainly red in colour that also looked similar to an arcanine's head. His visor was where the open mouth of an arcanine would be. A small grey mouth piece was underneath the visor. On his hip was a small sword that was sheathed away. There was also a belt buckle that looked like it had an arcanine's face engraved in it.

"Red Arcanine Ranger!" shouted Artemis. The group then stood together as five. Artemis then held his hand to his heart and shouted, "Guardians of the Earth, Rangers of Pokétopia, united we triumph over evil! Poké Rangers! Beast Force!" The rangers struck a pose, as they stared down the creature.

"Is that meant to scare me?!" the creature shouted. "I'm Metavine, one of the strongest Shadow Spirits in existence!"

"Yeah?" Artemis said stepping forward. "Well then, let's see how you handle this! Beast Sabre!"

Artemis charged at Metavine, heading to strike him. Metavine sent two of his vines towards the red ranger who blocked them with his blade. Artemis then moved in to strike the monster, when suddenly, he felt a powerful slash send him flying backwards. The rest of the rangers headed for him, when a powerful blast of energy knocked all of them on their feet. The rangers got up, and saw two new figures, standing alongside Metavine.

"What the, who are you guys?" Bradley asked. The two figures laughed, and the female spoke up.

"I am Viperia," she stated. "A Chaos Spirit."

"And I am Zangax," the other said. "Also a Chaos Spirit."

"Chaos Spirits?" Lewis asked. "What the hell are they?"

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know!" Zangax teased, pointing one of his daggers towards the rangers.

"If you must know," Viperia said, leaning against Zangax. "We're in charge of Shadow Spirits, are we are much, much stronger than them."

The rangers all seemed to instinctively take a step back, worried about what power they might use next. However, the two Chaos Spirits seemed completely uninterested in fighting at the time.

"We're not going to fight you just yet Rangers," Viperia said, as she pulled out a small orb that looked like it was covered in a purple slime. "However, there will be something else that will be assisting Metavine."

"I don't need your help!" Metavine snapped, looking at the two Chaos Spirits, with his vines whipping around. Viperia chuckled.

"Oh trust me, you'll still be the strongest," she said. She then tossed the orb high in to the air. "But this will make things so much easier."

As the orb flew through the air, it exploded into puddles of purple ooze. From each puddle of ooze, three humanoid creatures seemed to be forming from it. The end result was fifteen humanoid soldiers that were armed with clubs. The appearance of the creatures made them look like humanoid grimers, which also had eyes of a butterfree.

"Grimoids!" Viperia shouted. "Attack them!"

The rangers readied themselves as the creatures ran at them. Artemis turned to the group, and they all nodded back, splitting up to fight the Grimoids.

Kaylee ran towards three of the Grimoids that were the farthest from the Chaos Spirits and Metavine. The first one she approached she punched in the gut, and then followed up with a roundhouse kick, knocking it to the ground. One of the other ones went to grab Kaylee, but the white ranger grabbed the Grimoid's hand. She then threw the Grimoid over her head, slamming the creature into the other one. The third Grimoid then went to strike Kaylee with its club, yet she ducked away from the swing and punched the Grimoid twice in the stomach and once in the head, sending the third Grimoid to the floor.

Seth and Lewis stood back to back with each other, looking at the six Grimoids that surrounded them. The two then turned to look at each other and nodded, Lewis bringing out his Sharpedo Cutters. Seth then grabbed Lewis by the legs, lifting him up. Then, Seth started to spin around with Lewis while the blue ranger held out his Sharpedo Cutters. The six Grimoids proved they were not the smartest creatures as they charged at the spinning duo. But as soon as they got close, they were all struck down by the man-made spinning blade. The Grimoids all had sparks fly out from their chests as they fell to the ground in pain. Seth stopped spinning, and Lewis jumped out of his hands and nodded at Seth in approval.

Bradley and Artemis stood side by side as they faced six of their own Grimoids, both of them armed with their Beast Sabres. Bradley and Artemis ran at the Grimoids, and Artemis went to make the first strike. He brought his Beast Sabre across the first Grimoid's chest. It slashed the creature painfully, but it went to retaliate with a strike of its club. Artemis blocked it with his other arm, and then struck the creature again, the Grimoid falling to the ground. Bradley approached one of them and punched it hard in the face, sending it flying into a nearby tree. Bradley then grabbed one of the other Grimoids and threw it into another, sending them both toppling to the ground. Artemis was punching his second Grimoid in the gut, when he felt something hit him from behind. The last Grimoid had struck him hard in the back, and it went to strike again, only its attack never came. Bradley had jumped in with his Beast Sabre, and slashed the Grimoid straight down the back. Artemis nodded to the yellow ranger, and then knocked out the other Grimoid. The two then looked to see the others standing there, having defeated their own Grimoids.

"Alright then," Artemis said, as the team regrouped. "Who's next?"

The two Chaos Spirits laughed as they backed off, letting Metavine walk forward to face the rangers. The creature's vines were flicking around erratically as the creature prepared himself to fight. The rangers all had their Beast Sabres ready.

"Alright then," Artemis said. "Let's defeat this guy as a team!"

"Right!" was the simultaneous response from the rest of the team. The rangers charged, with Artemis taking the lead. The red ranger moved in, aiming for the creature's main body, slashing across its body. Metavine however, reacted quickly, sending a sharp vine slashing across Artemis' body, causing the red ranger to tumble backwards. Seth, lewis and Kaylee all moved in past Artemis, bringing down their blades on the creature. However, it merely blocked their strikes with its vines, and then spun, striking all the rangers viciously. Seth and Lewis fell to their knees while Kaylee managed to keep her footing.

"Damn he's strong," Seth said as he got back up, helping Lewis at the same time.

"Let's get stronger ourselves then," Bradley said. He sheathed his Beast Sabre and held out his right hand. "Pidgeotto Blade!" As the yellow ranger shouted the words, his signature weapon materialized in his hand. With the longer and stronger blade, Bradley ran at Metavine, jumping into the air, and bringing down the blade. The Shadow Spirit crossed over his vines to try and block the attack, which he succeeded in doing. However, despite it defending its body, the vines themselves were sliced off from the attack. Metavine cursed as he moved back. He sent a vine flying towards Bradley, but before it struck, Artemis jumped in front, hitting it back with his Arcanine Fangs.

"I've got your back," Artemis said. Bradley nodded and he charged towards Metavine. As he did, the rest of the team followed behind him. As Metavine went to defend from Bradley's incoming attack, the other four rangers took advantage of him being distracted.

"Slash!" Kaylee shouted, bringing her baton across the monster. Her baton glowed white with energy, striking Metavine.

"Horn Attack!" shouted Seth, as he brought his axe around. The weapon glowed with energy as it struck Metavine, severing two of the creature's vines.

"Crunch!" Lewis shouted, bringing his two cutters across. Metavine felt the pain as the glowing weapons struck him, recoiling back from the attack.

"Now for the fiery blow!" Artemis shouted. "Fire Fang!" Artemis brought both of the gauntlet-like weapons slamming into the monster's head, the gauntlets surrounded by fire with the attack. Metavine felt the blow the most, the fire burning at him powerfully. Metavine recoiled, panting from being overwhelmed.

"Damn you…" he muttered. Artemis smiled beneath his helmet.

"Right then, let's finish this! Weapons unite!" Artemis took the Arcanine Fang and gripped the bottom of the Persian Baton with it. The Pidgeotto Blade's hilt fitted inside the gap in the middle of the Tauros Axe. The Sharpedo Cutters then formed as a connector between the baton and the axe. The sword was formed, and Artemis took it, the other four standing behind him with their hands placed on each other's shoulders.

"Five-Beast Blade!" Artemis cried. Metavine looked at the long blade, fear seeming to form in his eyes. Artemis turned the blade ninety degrees, so the sharp edge was pointing towards the Shadow Spirit. "United Beast Slash!"

Artemis brought down the sword, where the blade formed the even longer, and stronger, energy blade. It sliced through Metavine who shouted in pain as he fell to the ground, exploding as soon as he hit it. The rangers cheered as the sword split back up into its components.

"Yeah!" Kaylee shouted happily. "Teamwork!"

"Yeah, as a team, we are definitely much stronger," stated Lewis. Artemis nodded and turned to Bradley, holding out his hand.

"Sorry about before," Artemis said sincerely. "We good?"

Bradley took the red ranger's hand. "Yeah we're good."

"Actually you're not!"

The rangers turned to see an angry Viperia standing there. She had her staff gripped tightly, that the skin that was showing seemed to be turning white.

"You rangers have no chance of winning yet," she said. She pointed the staff towards the burning remains of Metavine. "Arcane energy of the rift, flow through me and grant this follower the power to destroy!" As Viperia spoke, a purple ball of energy shot out from the seviper tail on the staff. It hit the remains which seemed to ripple with energy. Soon, Metavine stood up, and with a burst of energy, suddenly grew to a huge size.

"So that's how they got so big!" Lewis said. "I thought it was their ego boosting them."

Artemis turned to the group. "We need the Pokémon Zords now!"

The group nodded and formed a circle, pointing their Beast Sabres in to the centre. Artemis then looked to the sky. "Beast Summoning! Pokémon Zords descend!" As Artemis shouted the words, an almighty roar could be heard. A bright white light appeared in the sky, and the five pokémon zords came charging down on a road of light. The five pokémon landed on the ground, ready to fight.

"Get him Arcanine!" Artemis shouted. The fire type roared and he jumped towards Metavine, his front paws surrounded in fire. He tried to strike the creature, but had no success, as a vine wrapped around the Zord and threw it into the Sharpedo Zord.

"Pidgeotto try an aerial attack!" Bradley shouted. Pidgeotto let out a cry in approval. The Zord flew over Metavine's head, trying to dive bomb the monster. Metavine prevented it however, its vines flailing around defensively. One struck out at the flying Zord, sending it tumbling to the ground.

"How are we meant to beat him?" Kaylee asked. "The Zords can't do it by themselves."

Suddenly, Arcanine let out the largest roar, followed by the other Zords. The rangers held their hands to their hearts, and listened to their Zords.

"We need to unite again?" Seth asked. "What does that mean?"

"Well, our weapons can combine," said Lewis. "Maybe the Zords can combine?" Sharpedo let out a growl at what Lewis said. Lewis understood it as a yes, and nodded to his team mates. Artemis looked at the group and nodded.

"Alright then," he said. He popped the Spirit Jewel out of his Beast Sabre, as did the others. The team held out their jewels, then threw them into the air. The jewels started to shine brightly, and spin around in the circle they had formed.

Viperia watched from a distance. "What are they doing Zangax?"

"If I knew, I would tell you," the annoyed warrior said.

As the Chaos Spirit spoke, the jewels then shot high in to the air, still spinning. The Zords all roared again as the jewels then split up, disappearing in to the Zords. The Zords then began to move, with Tauros taking the lead.

The back of the Tauros Zord split open as it roared. The Arcanine Zord then leapt into the air, the front legs folding in, while the back legs rotated up. Two small connectors emerged from the Zord's back. The Arcanine Zord then connected to the Tauros Zord and the Pidgeotto Zord landed on top. The Sharpedo Zord's rear extended outwards, forming a shoulder and connector, while the Persian Zord folded in its legs, and the rear end rotated around, revealing a connector of its own. The Sharpedo Zord and Persian Zord then connected to the Arcanine Zord, the Sharpedo forming the right arm and the Persian forming the left. The underneath of the Tauros Zord then flipped backwards, and the whole body then rotated around, so that the head was still facing forward, as was the Tauros' back that was now legs. The Arcanine's head then shifted forward, giving room for the Pidgeotto Zord to slide in, with the wings folding down around the Arcanine's head. The tail feathers of the Pidgeotto Zord then flipped upwards, and then rotated around, revealing a face. The Megazord then stood tall.

The rangers then jumped in to the air, the energy of the Megazord pulling them in to the chest. The five rangers stood in a room with five white pedestals, with an orb representing their colours in the middle. Instinctively, the rangers took up their positions, and noticed that their jewels were in the centre of their pedestal. Artemis then looked to the others, then to Metavine.

"Beast King Megazord, united we stand!" The Megazord then flexed its arms as Artemis spoke.

Metavine seemed to shift nervously, yet its vines were always on guard. Deciding to take the first move, one of its vines lashed out. As the metal vine slashed across the Megazord, the giant mech made no motion, the attack seeming to have no effect. Metavine appeared worried. He then sent four of his vines to rapidly strike. However, it did nothing at all.

"Why won't you die?!" Metavine shouted, clearly frustrated. Artemis smiled beneath his helmet.

"We will never die," Artemis shouted. "We are the Poké Rangers! We will win! Now it's our turn." The Megazord moved towards Metavine, bringing up the Sharpedo arm.

"Sharpedo Bite!" Lewis shouted. The right arm then struck Metavine with a fierce blow. Before the Shadow Spirit could react, the Persian arm then came up.

"Persian Slash!" said Kaylee. The Persian arm then struck Metavine hard as well, knocking the creature on to the ground. Metavine got up, and seemed either really scared, or really angry. Nevertheless he decided that he'd had enough, and ran at the Megazord.

"Beast King Blade!" Artemis shouted. The Megazord held out the Sharpedo arm, and a sword materialised in it, seeming to resemble the Beast Sabre, except with a longer blade, and a plain black orb instead. As Metavine approached, the Megazord moved to meet the monster in battle, bringing the blade across Metavine's chest. Metavine groaned in pain, stumbling backwards.

"I say we finish this sucker off once and for all," Bradley said, looking at Artemis. Artemis nodded.

"You got it," he said. The rangers then placed their right hand over the jewel in the centre of their pedestals. "Spirits of Pokémon and Humans unite! Spiritual Beast Beam!"

The Megazord pointed its arms towards Metavine, and the mouths on each Zord opened. A beam of energy blasted out from each of the five mouths, each beam representing the respective colour. The blast collided with Metavine, and then blasted straight through the monster. Metavine cried in pain, and exploded with a mighty explosion. The Megazord turned around to look away from the explosion.

"Yeah!" the rangers simultaneously cheered, having defeated Metavine.

"Good work guys," Artemis said, looking at the others, who nodded back at him. "As long as we can stick together, we can do this. We can defeat anything that comes our way."

* * *

Viperia and Zangax stormed into their cliff side base. The stone statues seemed to be leering at them, though that could've just been their imaginations.

"Damn those rangers…" Viperia said. "I can't believe we let them beat Metavine…"

"Relax Viperia," Zangax said, tossing his blade in his hand like he regularly did. "Remember the Highness Spirit is going to be here soon. We have nothing to worry about."

"You're right," Viperia said, letting out a sigh. "He can lead us the right way and we can rid this world of the Poké Rangers."

As soon as Viperia finished speaking, the stone fireplace that connected to the Rift seemed to be humming with energy. Purple smoke started to pour from it, spreading over the floor. A bright purple light also began to flow out. A crack seemed to be forming in the wall, and a hand came through. Suddenly, a full body pushed itself through, a burst of energy knocking Viperia and Zangax back. The purple light got insanely bright, and then turned to nothing. The two Chaos Spirits turned to look at the figure that stood there.

The figure was humanoid in shape, almost looking like a very tall and muscular man. However, he had red armour plating all over his body, resembling a Groudon's, with the black lines as well. He had human-like hands that had white pointed nails, like a Groudon's, and he had white spikes going down the side of his body, arms and legs. He had a black cape hanging from his neck, and the top half of his head looked like a Groudon's top half. The bottom half looked human, except the skin was a purple-black colour, and it appeared to have no lips. The creature was wielding a hammer that had a handle that reached the ground, like a staff. The creature then walked forward, looking down on the two Chaos Spirits.

"Get up," the creature said. The two Chaos Spirits nodded and got up quickly, and giving a slight bow to the new arrival. "I… am Highness Spirit Terrus."

"Welcome your Highness," Viperia said, as she and Zangax continued to bow. "It will be an honour to serve by your side."

"Indeed," Terrus said, smiling slyly. "Well then, let's destroy this pitiful planet…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Well then, that's episode 2 done and dusted! I hope you all enjoyed the introduction of the Beast King Megazord! Things are going to start getting interesting now to say the least aha. Anyways, here's the preview for the next episode. See ya next time!

 **Next Time, on Poke Rangers: Beast Force**

 **Artemis: Where did Bradley go?**

 **Alyrra: He went ahead to try and stop the Shadow Spirit I think**

 **Seth: The monster is here, but where's Bradley?**

 **Bradley: I don't know how but... He made me invisible!**

 **Episode 3: Seeing is Believing**


	3. Seeing is Believing

"So, Viperia," Highness Spirit Terrus said, as he strolled through his new lair. "How goes the integration of the Shadow Spirits?"

"Well…" Viperia said, with a sheepish look on her face. "Unfortunately it hasn't been as successful as we hoped. A group that call themselves the Poké Rangers have been defeating the Shadow Spirits as they move into this realm. They have become… Troublesome to say the least."

"Well then it appears we will have to do something about that…" Terrus turned to the purple fireplace and grinned. "Viperia, Zangax, you know about the Voiden Crack right?"

"Not exactly…" the two of them said.

"This is where the Highness Spirits and other strong Spirits emerge. However, there is also a being on the other side, one who we must obey under every circumstance."

"If he's on the other side how do we talk to him?" Zangax asked.

"Simple," Terrus said. "If you do a bad thing, you'll die when you near it!" The Highness Spirit began to laugh as Viperia and Zangax had looks of horror cross their face. Terrus continued to laugh as he walked to the bronzor mirror, waving his hand across it.

"It seems another Shadow Spirit is about to emerge," Terrus said, watching as a purple crack formed on the outside of the Hearthome city Pokémon Centre. "Get down there and assist it."

"Yes your Highness," the two Chaos Spirits said, leaving the cave. Terrus sighed, looking at the large war-hammer he held. The red orb that was embedded in it seemed to shine with power.

"This pitiful planet will know no mercy…"

* * *

Beast Force!

(An Arcanine, Sharpedo, Pidgeotto, Persian and Tauros all seem to roar)

Beast Force Unleash!

(The Five Rangers stand side by side)

Beast Force Poké Rangers!

(The Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger attack Octormator)

We'll protect what's right forever.

(The Rangers run into a squadron of Grimoids)

Beast Force Poké Rangers!

(Blue, Black and White charge at Viretric)

We'll protect this world together.

(The five rangers, ride on some themed motorcycles)

Beast Force... Beast Force, Beast Force!

(The Rangers point the Beast Sabres into the centre of a circle they formed)

Poké Rangers flying higher, Go!

(Artemis looks at the screen, smiling, then morphs to his Ranger form. Artemis Kane, Red Arcanine Ranger, created by Hotrod198)

Beast Force running faster, Beast Force!

(Bradley has his arms folded with a serious look on his face, then morphs into his Ranger form. Bradley Fobb, Yellow Pidgeotto Ranger, created by Hotrod198)

Poké Rangers stick together, Go!

(Lewis smiles at the screen while holding a magikarp in his hand, then morphs into his Ranger form. Lewis Rose, Blue Sharpedo Ranger, created by Hotrod198)

We will save the world!

(Seth and Kaylee both look at the screen, Seth holding a book while Kaylee holds a pair of scissors. Then two then morph into their Ranger Form. Seth Ulrich, Black Tauros Ranger, and Kaylee Holloway, White Persian Ranger, created by Hotrod198)

Beast Force Unleash!

(The five rangers charge at the screen.)

Beast Force Poké Rangers!

(The Beast King Megazord forms itself)

We'll protect what's right forever.

(The Rangers use the Five-Beast Blade)

Beast Force Poké Rangers!

(Princess Alyrra smiles at the screen, with Shaymin in its sky forme floating alongside her)

We'll protect this world together.

(Terrus, Viperia and Zangax look at the screen)

Beast Force Poké Rangers!

(A giant Mightyena looms on a mountain, howling)

We'll protect this world together!

(The Arcanine Zord and Darmanitan Zord nod at each other)

Beast... Force... Beast Force!

(The five rangers pose in front of the five Poké Zords. Poké Rangers: Beast Force explodes onto the screen. Written by Hotrod198. Inspired by Blaze Productions)

* * *

 **Episode 3**

 **Seeing is Believing**

Mandy Ray, a thirty two year old painter, sat in the Pokémon Centre, staring at the floor at her feet. A smeargle sat alongside her, the pokémon's hand on its trainer's shoulder.

"It'll be fine Smudge," Mandy said, looking at her pokémon. "We can still win this art competition. We just need to get a new brush and we can get to work."

"Sme, smeargle," Smudge said. Mandy got up and brushed her hands on the apron she was wearing. She sighed, and motioned for her pokémon to follow her. The two left the pokémon centre and headed into Hearthome city. As the two walked along, Mandy felt Smudge tug on her apron.

"What is it Smudge?" Mandy asked. The normal type held up an object that Mandy took and looked at it. It was a paint brush that had a purple stick, and the brush itself seemed a strange green colour. "Oh? A paint brush? What a find! That's so good Smudge! Maybe we can win this competition after all." Mandy and Smudge ran off, happy with their new find. However, Viperia and Zangax watched from a nearby alley, laughing as the two ran off.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Artemis asked, looking around. He got a nod from the rest of the team and he smiled. "All right then, let's get started. As a team I feel like we need to have a few guidelines if we need to work smoothly as a team."

"What kind of guidelines?" Lewis asked, crossing his arms.

"Well first of all," Artemis said. "We have to always answer a call from the Beast Phones, no ifs or buts."

"Well that's pretty much an obvious," Lewis muttered. Artemis ignored the blue ranger.

"Second of all, we're a team. So that means no fighting alone. If you see a Shadow Spirit, you call the team and wait for everyone to get there. The Shadow Spirits are working with the Chaos Spirits now, so we can't afford to just wander up to any old bad guy and hope that everything works out."

"That seems fair enough," agreed Kaylee. However, Bradley merely shook his head.

"You can wait for back up if you don't think you're good enough," he said. "But if I find a Shadow Spirit, I'm not going to let them harm innocent people while I wait for the rest of the team to get there. I'd rather die and save a civilian, then wait and watch them die."

"We can get there quickly," Artemis argued. "We need this teamwork otherwise we stand no chance."

"Look, I don't care. I may recognise you as the leader, but I'm not going to be bossed around to act like a weakling. We're here to save the world, not watch people die." Bradley stormed out of the place, while Artemis sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"This leadership thing really isn't working…"

"Just give him some time," Kaylee said. "I'll go try and talk to him, see if I can get him to calm down."

* * *

Mandy and Smudge sat on a bench in the middle of Amity Square. Smudge watched as his trainer stared at the canvas resting on the easel. She held the purple paint brush in her hand, as she tried to think of what to paint. She saw a trainer and his psyduck playing near the pond, and finding inspiration from the scene, she begun to paint.

As soon as she started painting she realised something was different. She painted incredibly fast, and she didn't even need to change colours at any point. Lost in the moment, Mandy painted the scene, and in a matter of a minute, she was done, and there was a masterpiece before her eyes. Mandy blinked and seemed to fall out of a trance.

"Did I paint that?" she asked Smudge. Her smeargle shrugged, surprised just as much as she was. The painting itself was almost as good as a photo, taking in every little detail that a photo would have. "I didn't think I was that good. Maybe this brush is a good luck charm?"

"Smeargle…" her pokémon sighed. The normal type looked at the brush, and for a moment, the pokémon thought it was smiling. But that was impossible wasn't it?

Out of nowhere, breaking the silence that had fallen between Mandy and Smudge, a scream cried out. The two got up and looked to the pond, where she saw the trainer and psyduck disappear before her eyes. She heard the screaming still and moved towards the pond. Suddenly, she felt two hands grab her shoulders.

"Help us!" a voice shouted from right in front of her. But she saw nothing. Mandy freaked out and ran, grabbing Smudge by the hand and dragging him along too. She forgot about the painting, but that didn't matter, as the painting mysteriously burnt away in to nothing…

* * *

"Hey Bradley, wait up!"

The yellow ranger turned his head as he saw Kaylee approach him. He sighed and continued walking, choosing not to stop. The white ranger managed to catch up to him though.

"Bradley, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Bradley said. "But he's not. I thought he'd learn to listen to me after last time. Apparently not…"

"Well, he does have a point…"

"You're taking his side?!" snapped Bradley. "Really? I mean come on, you know that I had been doing this for a year by myself, and with no trouble at all."

"I wouldn't say there was no trouble," Kaylee stated. "I mean, remember when Shaymin had to step in?"

"That was an exception," Bradley said. "Besides, I don't want to talk about it."

"Look, we have to let Artemis get used to being a leader. He's new to all this, so we need to just focus on being a team."

"You don't get it…" Bradley sighed. He turned and ran off while Kaylee watched silently, knowing she wouldn't get through to him.

* * *

Bradley soon reached his destination, Amity Square, a peaceful place where he could always relax. The yellow ranger noted how handy it was to have a powerful portal in Pokétopia that could take him anywhere. As Bradley walked around he could see people and pokémon enjoying each other's company. The more Bradley walked in to the square he noticed something, crime tape circling off a piece of the park. A group of people watched on, and Bradley decided to investigate.

"What's going on?" Bradley asked. One of the bystanders turned to the ranger.

"Apparently something happened to these people and pokémon," they said. "Turned them invisible."

"Invisible?" Bradley asked. He looked in to the centre where he saw two people wrapped up in blankets. Well what looked like it anyways. The people themselves had disappeared, the blankets being the only thing signifying there was anything there. The pokémon must have been returned to their pokéballs, or just didn't have a blanket. "Any idea what did this?"

"Not really," the bystander said. "The only thing they mentioned was that there was someone painting them."

Bradley thanked the man and walked off, thinking to his self about what could have caused it. He pulled out his Beast Phone, and considered calling the others, but decided against it. He figured he'd at least look around before he did.

* * *

Mandy and Smudge reached the exit on to route 212. She panted as she looked around, hoping no one had followed her. She looked at the brush she was holding, and then at Smudge.

"Did we do that?" she asked herself. Smudge looked at her, shaking his head. Mandy turned to the brush again, looking at it once more. "Could this brush be cursed?"

The brush seemed to shimmer as she spoke, catching Mandy off guard. She dropped the brush and it rolled along the ground. She went to go pick it up when a bright light pushed her backwards, knocking her to the ground. In place of the brush stood a creature that looked like a kecleon in shape, yet it had two smeargle-like tails instead of a regular kecleon's one. It held each tail in its hands. On its head, it had the hat-like growth that a smeargle had as well. The entire body of the creature seemed to have the same colour theme as a smeargle. Mandy merely screamed when she saw the creature.

"I am Smerleon!" the creature announced, laughing sinisterly. "Thanks to you, I have been able to regain my physical form! It was quite the pleasure painting that masterpiece with you dear."

Mandy scrambled to get up, recalling Smudge when she finally did. She went to ran away but was met with laughter from Smerleon.

"I don't think so dear!" he shouted. Using his two tails, he painted a picture of Mandy in thin air. With a laugh, the mystic painting that floated in the air burned away, and with it, Mandy vanished, collapsing to the ground as she did. "This is fantastic!" Smerleon laughed as he walked away…

* * *

Bradley had spent the last half hour finding more and more invisible bodies. Ever since he found the first two bodies, more seemed to be appearing out of nowhere. He helped as many as he could, but he wasn't sure what he could do. The trail seemed to be heading in a circle motion, having gone from Amity square, to the route 212 exit, and he was now at the route 209 exit. He was struggling to figure out where to go next. Sighing to himself, he picked up the Beast Phone and dialled Kaylee, who answered within the first ring.

"Kaylee, we have a problem at Hearthome. People are turning up invisible and I think a Shadow Spirit is behind it."

"Turning people invisible? But how can it do that?"

"I don't know," Bradley said, looking around. It was at the moment, that in the distance, he noticed Smerleon wandering around, flinging his tails around. "Hold that thought, I just found the Shadow Spirit. You guys get here as fast as you can!" Bradley hung up and ran towards the Shadow Spirit.

* * *

On the other end of the line Kaylee shouted Bradley's name multiple times in to the receiver.

"Damn it Bradley," she muttered. As she said this, Artemis, Seth and Lewis walked in, looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"It's Bradley, he's gone to fight a Shadow Spirit by himself."

"Far out he doesn't listen does he," Artemis said, rubbing his forehead. "Come on then, we have to get there as quick as we can. We can't let him get in to trouble."

* * *

Bradley made his way towards the Shadow Spirit, who was busy painting someone else's picture, turning them invisible in the process. Bradley had a look of anger cross his face, and he brought his Beast Phone up to his ear. "Beast Access, Unleash!"

Bradley's Beast Phone spun around and took a human shape, with the Pidgeotto spirit appearing around it. The phone then exploded, revealing Bradley striking a pose, wearing his yellow ranger suit. The head of the Pidgeotto spirit then formed around his head, his visor being the open mouth of the Pidgeotto, with a grey mouth piece under that. As Bradley's transformation completed, he brought out his Pidgeotto blade, striking the Shadow Spirit across its chest.

"Damn you," Smerleon said as he recoiled from the attack. "Just who do you think you are, attacking the great Smerleon like that?!"

"And who do you think you are hurting innocent people like that?" Bradley charged at Smerleon again, striking him across the chest two more times.

"Stop it!" Smerleon shouted, using one of his tails as a whip and slashing Bradley multiple times. Bradley moved out of the way of the fourth strike that was coming and charged for Smerleon once more. He brought down the blade towards Smerleon's head, only to have it blocked by a long dagger. Surprised, Bradley looked up to see Zangax standing there, smiling. The Chaos Spirit then brought his other dagger across, slashing Bradley painfully and causing him to fall back on to the ground. Bradley got up and looked at the two.

"I've got this," Zangax said, chuckling. "I'm going to enjoy killing this ranger!"

"Heh, thanks Mr Chaos Spirit!" Smerleon said, giggling.

"Damn you Zangax," Bradley muttered, as he gripped his blade with both hands, waiting for his opponent's to make a move.

"You know, your dead body could be a perfect present for Lord Terrus…"

"Lord Terrus?" Bradley asked, confused by the new name. "Who's that?"

"To you, he's nobody. Besides, you'll be dead in five minutes that you won't have to worry about it!"

As soon as Zangax finished speaking, his daggers glowed with energy, and he swung the blades, sending bolts of energy flying in to the yellow ranger. Bradley fell to his knees in pain, sparks raining off of his body from the bolts colliding. Bradley then pushed himself up and jumped in to the air, bringing his blade towards Zangax. The evil warrior however blocked the attack, and pushed Bradley back to the ground. Bradley rolled on the ground and got back up, moving back in to strike Zangax. However, Zangax blocked the swings the yellow ranger made, and then brought up his knee, slamming it in to Bradley's gut, causing the ranger to keel over. Zangax then brought down his two daggers, striking Bradley painfully. Bradley fell to the ground, and his suit disappeared from his body. Bradley looked up to see Zangax and Smerleon standing next to each other.

"You can have the honours," Zangax said, laughing as he did. Smerleon smiled, and brought his two brushes forward. He then painted a picture of Bradley, which burnt away afterwards. Smerleon laughed and the two disappeared in a flash. Bradley got up, clutching his sides as he did. However, as he stood up, a strange sensation came over his body.

"Bradley!" Bradley turned around and saw the others running towards him. As the others reached him he looked at them. He fell to his knees and looked at his body. Realising what was happening he turned to his allies.

"I don't know how but… He made me invisible…" Bradley then fell to the ground, passing out as the others stared at where his invisible body was.

* * *

"Lord Terrus, I bring great news!"

Zangax and Smerleon walked towards the Highness Spirit and Viperia, the three kneeling before Terrus. He turned around, clenching his battle hammer tight.

"Speak, Zangax."

"The Shadow Spirit you see alongside us has succeeded in removing the use of the yellow ranger's body. As he was the most experienced, the other four should crumble beneath our power."

"Excellent… most excellent," Terrus walked forward and placed his hand on Smerleon's shoulder. "As a gift, I will give you a taste of my power." Smerleon's body glowed, and a red orb appeared in the creature's chest. Blue lines appeared over the Shadow Spirit's body, resembling the pattern that a Groudon had. Smerleon smiled as the red orb in his chest shimmered with power.

"Thank you your Highness!" Smerleon said with a slight bow.

"This power will allow you to capture more than two or three people or pokémon at a time, and will increase the speed of your painting. Also, the more energy you capture from taking their bodies, the stronger you will get."

Smerleon laughed as he realised how much power he had. "Hearthome city is going to be a beautiful masterpiece when I'm finished with it!"

* * *

"Is there anything we can do?" Kaylee said to Alyrra, concerned about Bradley. Alyrra shook her head, looking at where Bradley was. The only thing that gave away his location was the blanket that was wrapped around him.

"I believe there is another problem…" Shaymin said in a gentle voice. The legendary walked forward towards Bradley and its flower glowed slightly and then diminished. "As I feared… Bradley's life force is fading away. If we don't find a way to reverse this, then Bradley will die, and so will all of the other victims."

"Then I'll beat it out of him!" Bradley said, standing up and shoving his way past everyone, leaving the blanket on the ground. The others looked around for him, only to hear something fall to the ground.

"Over here," Shaymin said, moving quickly. Shaymin appeared next to the invisible ranger, Seth and Lewis then helping him up. They brought Bradley back to the fountain, and rested him there once more.

"If I'm going to die, I'm going to die fighting the creature that did this to me."

"Don't be stupid," Lewis said. "You can't fight the way you are. You're dying at the moment, and you'll just make that come quicker."

"Yeah but I don't want to die sitting around."

Artemis stepped forward, his hands clenched. He shook his head. "You're not going to die. I'll find that Shadow Spirit, and I will destroy it. As leader of this team, it is my responsibility to protect my team mates." Artemis left in a rush, catching the others off guard. Seth, Lewis and Kaylee ran after him. Bradley merely watched, thinking to himself.

* * *

Artemis ran through Hearthome City, people were screaming and rushing around, pushing each other out of the way. Artemis forced his way through the crowds of people, until he came face to face with Smerleon.

"Shadow Spirit!" he shouted, clenching his fists as he stared at the enemy. "I won't let you do this anymore!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice!" Smerleon shouted, grabbing his brushes. He went to start painting but Artemis dived behind a tree, so Smerleon couldn't see him. "Get back out here!" Smerleon moved towards the tree, but Artemis started moving, running through the forest, weaving between trees to obscure Smerleon's view. The forest seemed to part, and revealed an abandoned factory, with old machinery and metal objects cluttering the place. Artemis made his way in to the factory, with Smerleon not far behind.

Inside the factory, Artemis hid behind a large metal crate, and took the brief moment to catch his breath. He peered around the side of the crate to see Smerleon walk in. The Shadow Spirit seemed to be laughing, as he looked around the building.

"Come on then," he shouted. "Where did you disappear too?" Smerleon walked forward a bit, and in the corner of his eye, noticed Artemis move his head behind the crate. "Gotcha!" From the red orb that was in Smerleon's chest, a bolt of energy blasted out and hit the crate however Artemis managed to react in time and scuttled off behind a forklift. However, Smerleon saw him move there, and fired another bolt of energy at the machine. Artemis disappeared behind more crates, and hid next to a staircase.

"Come on…" he muttered to himself. "I can't give up. Not yet. I need to do this for Bradley." Artemis looked around, searching for anything he could use. What he did notice, was a large steel beam that was very loose in place. If something struck it, it could easily fall.

"Come out wherever you are Ranger!" Smerleon was taunting Artemis, and the red ranger had had enough. He decided to act, and bolted out from his hiding spot. He ran towards the steel beam, and stood near it.

"Come and get me then!" Artemis shouted. This caught Smerleon's attention, and the Shadow Spirit ran towards him.

"You're not getting away again!" he shouted. Artemis moved backwards as he watched Smerleon approach him.

Meanwhile, Seth, Lewis and Kaylee appeared outside, already morphed, and moved to go in to the factory. They looked in to see Smerleon approaching Artemis.

"Get out of the way Artemis!" Kaylee shouted, trying to warn the red ranger.

"I think you should be quiet White Ranger," Viperia said, appearing out of the blue alongside Zangax and a handful of Grimoids. "You're going to have bigger problems soon. Get them!"

The Grimoids ran at the three rangers, and the rangers fought the grunts off, while also trying to keep an eye on Artemis.

Artemis meanwhile, was watching as Smerleon came closer to him. The Shadow Spirit seemed to be laughing at the red ranger, but Artemis hoped his plan would work.

"It's time for you to die I'm afraid," Smerleon said, as the orb on his chest began to crackle with energy. Artemis took a breath, and then grabbed a nearby brick. With a quick lob, he threw it at the breaking point of the steel beam. The beam groaned and then split off, falling down, and striking Smerleon in the head, knocking him down to the ground and pinning him there.

"Alright then," Artemis said, a smile appearing on his face from his plan working. He pulled out his Beast Phone "Now it's my turn. Beast Access, Unleash!"

Artemis' Beast Phone spun around and took a human shape, with the Arcanine spirit appearing around it. The phone then exploded, revealing Artemis striking a pose and wearing his red ranger suit. The head of the Arcanine spirit then formed around his head, his visor being the open mouth of the Arcanine, with a grey mouth piece under that. Artemis equipped his Arcanine Fang as the transformation completed itself, and he ran at Smerleon, who was struggling to get up.

"Flare Blitz!" he shouted, his entire right arm becoming engulfed in fire. He swung directly into Smerleon's red orb, shattering the object and sending Smerleon flying outside from the impact, causing him to topple in to Zangax and Viperia. Artemis followed him outside, and re-joined with the others. The four rangers looked at Smerleon and the Chaos Spirits, and watched as energy flowed out of the orb and in to the sky, dispersing in many directions.

"Artemis, I think you just destroyed what was keeping the bodies in place," Seth said.

"Well I hope so, because I think we could really use Bradley's help here," Artemis stated, watching as the three evil Spirits looked at them, Smerleon having recovered slightly from his earlier attack.

"Smerleon, I believe a nice group portrait is in order," Zangax said, pointing his dagger at the rangers. "Paint the lot of them!"

"Of course," Smerleon said, grabbing his two paintbrushes. "I may not be able to store the energy but I will at least be able to kill them!" With that Smerleon went to start painting however, out of nowhere, a blade came slicing through, cutting the brushes off of the ends of the tails. Smerleon roared in pain, and looked up to see Bradley standing there, morphed and with his Pidgeotto Blade already equipped. The others ran up to his side.

"You know," Bradley said, looking at Artemis. "You're not meant to break the rules you make."

"Well," Artemis said, giving a chuckle. "I guess exceptions can be made sometimes, given certain circumstances." Bradley just shook his head, and looked back at the injured Smerleon.

"You're going to pay for that!" Smerleon shouted, getting angry. The rangers then stood in formation.

"Soaring Pidgeotto!" Bradley shouted, while striking a pose.

"Savage Sharpedo!" said Lewis, also taking up a pose.

"Iron Tauros!" Seth said following suit.

"Prideful Persian!" Kaylee shouted, doing the same.

"Blazing Arcanine!" shouted Artemis, finishing off the roll call. Bradley then stepped forward, in the centre of the group.

"As protectors of Earth, we unite our hearts to rid this planet of the evil upon it. We are the heroes of Earth. Hear our roar! Poké Rangers! Beast Force!"

As the five struck one final pose, Viperia turned to Smerleon.

"Hurry up and kill them already!"

"Gladly," said the Shadow Spirit. Smerleon ran towards the group, with Bradley taking the charge. He swung his Pidgeotto Blade at Smerleon, striking him once across the chest. He went to go again, but Smerleon grabbed the blade with his left hand. Then, with his right, he grabbed Bradley's forearm, and threw him over his head, sending him toppling into some empty crates. The other rangers ran to his side, helping him up.

"You rangers will die today by my hand!" Smerleon shouted. Suddenly, a long tongue shot out from Smerleon's mouth, tangling the rangers up. The tongue then had energy crackle along it, dealing damage to the rangers, causing them to writhe in pain.

"No!" Artemis shouted, standing as tall as he could, even though there was a tongue wrapped around him. "I can't lose here! My friends depend on it!" Almost as soon as Artemis spoke, Arcanine's roar could be heard, causing Zangax and Viperia to look around in worry.

"I hear you Arcanine," Artemis said. "And no, I won't give up either. I will do this!" Artemis began to roar as his body became surrounded in fire. "Flame Body!"

Smerleon's tongue lost contact with Artemis, the red ranger becoming free from the attack, and Smerleon seemed to be in pain, as the tip of his tongue was now burnt. Artemis then pulled out his Arcanine Fang.

"Flaming Evolution! Arcanine Cannon!" As Artemis shouted the words, the gauntlet became surrounded in a red light, and transformed into a large red gun, with the nozzle looking very similar to an arcanine's head. The mane had several holes in it while the arcanine's mouth was shut.

"That doesn't scare me!" Smerleon shouted.

"Well it should! Rapid Fire mode!" Artemis pulled the trigger, and the holes in the mane lit up, a flurry of lasers blasting out and dealing very quick damage to Smerleon. The attack caused him to recoil his tongue, and the rest of the rangers regrouped.

"And now for the kicker. Final Burst mode!" The arcanine's mouth on the nozzle opened up, and a small barrel appeared. A large ball of energy formed and blasted towards Smerleon, hitting him in the chest and sending him stumbling backwards, sparks raining from his body. Smerleon screamed in pain as he hit the ground.

"Alright guys," Artemis said, transforming the Arcanine Cannon back in to the gauntlet mode. "Let's finish him off!" Artemis took the Arcanine Fang and gripped the bottom of the Persian Baton with it. The Pidgeotto Blade's hilt fitted inside the gap in the middle of the Tauros Axe. The Sharpedo Cutters then formed as a connector between the baton and the axe. The sword was formed, and Artemis took it, the other four standing behind him with their hands placed on each other's shoulders.

"Five-Beast Blade!" Artemis shouted, turning the blade ninety degrees. "United Beast Slash!"

Artemis brought down the sword, and the large energy blade came slashing through Smerleon, cutting him in half. With a cry in pain, Smerleon fell to his knees and then exploded. The rangers broke the sword apart and turned away from the explosion at the same time.

"Damn you rangers!" Zangax said. "Viperia, you know what to do."

Viperia nodded and pointed her staff towards the remains of Smerleon. "Arcane energy of the rift, flow through me and grant this follower the power to destroy!" A purple ball of energy shot out from her staff and hit the remains of Smerleon. The energy crackled and Smerleon's body transformed into a giant copy. Smerleon let out an angry roar as he finished being revived.

"Smerleon, I gave you your second chance!" Viperia shouted. "Do not fail me!"

As an instinctive response, the five rangers pulled out their Beast Sabres and thrust them in to the air and Artemis spoke. "Beast Summoning! Pokémon Zords descend!" The five Zords came charging down a road of light from Pokétopia, charging in to battle. Pidgeotto took the lead and swooped towards Smerleon, hitting him with a steel wing attack. Smerleon moved back and went back to attack, but instead met Arcanine running in to him, striking at his face. Smerleon kicked Arcanine away, sending him sliding along the ground.

"Alright guys, lets finish this off," Artemis said. The five rangers pointed their Sabres in to the centre of a circle they made. "Beast Fusion!"

The back of the Tauros Zord split open as it roared. The Arcanine Zord then leapt into the air, the front legs folding in, while the back legs rotated up. Two small connectors emerged from the Zord's back. The Arcanine Zord then connected to the Tauros Zord and the Pidgeotto Zord landed on top. The Sharpedo Zord's rear extended outwards, forming a shoulder and connector, while the Persian Zord folded in its legs, and the rear end rotated around, revealing a connector of its own. The Sharpedo Zord and Persian Zord then connected to the Arcanine Zord, the Sharpedo forming the right arm and the Persian forming the left. The underneath of the Tauros Zord then flipped backwards, and the whole body then rotated around, so that the head was still facing forward, as was the Tauros' back that was now legs. The Arcanine's head then shifted forward, giving room for the Pidgeotto Zord to slide in, with the wings folding down around the Arcanine's head. The tail feathers of the Pidgeotto Zord then flipped upwards, and then rotated around, revealing a face. The Megazord then stood tall. The rangers then jumped in to the Megazord, taking their positions.

"Beast King Megazord! United we stand!"

"You won't beat me again!" shouted Smerleon. "I'll paint this final masterpiece!"

"Not happening!" Artemis said.

"Sharpedo Bite!" Lewis shouted. The right arm of the Megazord struck Smerleon twice in rapid succession, causing Smerleon to feel some serious pain.

"Persian Slash!" cried out Kaylee. The left arm then swiped across Smerleon's face, causing him to fall backwards in pain.

"D-Damn you rangers…" Smerleon said getting back up. "I won't die like this!" As he said this, Smerleon's tongue shot out towards the Rangers. However, before the tongue hit, the Beast King Blade appeared in the Megazord's right arm. The Megazord slashed straight through the tongue, cutting it off of Smerleon's body.

"Gah!" Smerleon shouted, trying to produce real words but finding he was unable too. The Megazord moved forward and slashed Smerleon's body multiple times, dealing some serious damage to the Shadow Spirit.

"Let's finish this," Artemis said. "Spirits of Pokémon and Humans unite! Spiritual Beast Beam!" Five beams of each ranger's colour blasted out and struck Smerleon. The attack overpowered the monster and he screamed in pain, before exploding into absolutely nothing. The rangers cheered as they defeated the Shadow Spirit.

"Good job guys," Artemis said. "We did great."

"All thanks to our awesome leader," Lewis said, placing his hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"It wasn't all me," Artemis said. "Anyways we should head-" As Artemis was speaking, a purple cloud formed in the sky, lightning shooting out from it. The rangers looked at it as Terrus appeared in the sky. He was laughing as the rangers looked at him, no idea of who he was.

"Rangers!" he said. "I am Highness Spirit Terrus!"

"Terrus…?" Bradley said. "That's who Zangax was talking about."

"You may believe this victory as some big success but it truly isn't. You have not even begun to see the true power that the Voiden Army contains. Celebrate all you want, but this is not the end…" With that, Terrus was surrounded in a purple light, and disappeared in a flash, leaving the Rangers standing there.

"So…" Lewis said. "That's their leader?"

"Appears so…" Seth said. "And he seems powerful."

"Who cares if he's powerful," Artemis said. "No matter what he does we will beat him down. We will destroy him if it's the last thing I do."

"I like this new attitude," Bradley said, smiling beneath his helmet. Kaylee let out a laugh while Artemis sighed.

"You know what, let's go celebrate," he said. "We've deserved it. First round of Black Persian's are on me!" With that the rangers nodded, having saved the world for another day.

* * *

 **A/N:** And another chapter done! I had some trouble with this one for some reason. Couldn't get a few things right that I liked. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and there was also a reference to another Poké Rangers series in there, if someone sees it. Anyways, see you guys next time!

 **Lewis: I don't need your help!**

 **Seth: You obviously do.**

 **?: You fell right in to my trap!**

 **Seth: I'll make this right. Just don't let me be too late…**

 **Episode 4: Hardships of Friendships**


End file.
